Axial piston machines have a plurality of cylinders in each of which a piston performs a stroke. The stroke is transmitted to the shaft for example via a nutating disk or swashplate. In particular a generator or a vehicle can be driven with the rotating shaft. The inlet control for the working medium is accomplished by means of control units.
DE 10 2004 004 692 A1 teaches a valve-controlled axial piston machine. The arrangement comprises a rotating cam disk which is driven by the shaft. The cam disk controls valve tappets and by means of the valve tappets the valves on the respective inlet of the cylinder. The arrangement is bulky and complex.
Simpler axial piston machines with an inlet control are taught from the German patent applications DE 10 2011 052 481 and DE 10 2010 036 917.